Venus (Marvel Comics)
' Aphrodite Ourania', also known as Aphrodite Pandemos and Venus, is the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Venus is superhumanly strong. Her strength is about average for an Olympian female, and she can lift about 25 tons. Superhuman Speed: Venus can run and move at speeds superior to even the finest human athlete, approximately 65 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Venus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of ordinary humans and most other Olympians for that matter. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several days before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Venus' bodily tissues have about three times the density as the bodily tissues of a human being, contributing somewhat to her weight and superhuman strength. Superhuman Durability: Venus' body is much harder and is more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human and most other Olympians. She can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Venus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Venus' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Immortality: Venus, like all other Olympians, is functionally immortal. She has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to further aging. She is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. This does not, however, mean that she cannot be killed. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Venus. If injured, however, her godly life force enables her to rapidly heal damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being and most other Olympian gods. She cannot, however, regenerate missing limbs or organs without the aid of powerful magical assistance. Allspeak: Due to the Allspeak, Venus can communicate in all languages, dialects of Earth, and various alien languages. Energy Manipulation: Like all Olympians, Venus has the ability to manipulate great amounts of energy for a number of purposes. *''Shapeshifting:'' Venus is particularly adept at changing her shape to appear as another human, humanoid being, or animals, such as dolphins. *''Teleportation:'' Venus has the ability to teleport, which she used regularly during the 1940s and 50s, allowing her to travel between Earth and the planet Venus in a matter of moments. She used this ability to teleport herself and the entire Greek Pantheon to the planet when she took over leadership and moved them there. She has also been seen using this power to travel back and forth between dimensions, notably between Olympus and Earth. *''Invisibility:'' She can render herself invisible from mortal eyesight for an indefinite period of time. Powers of Love: As the goddess of love, Venus has the mystical ability to arouse love and passion in others and transform weapons into objects of peace. Venus once stated when confronting the Siren that she has sufficient power to influence love around the entire world. She also stated that wars were started because of her and that the world's greatest heroes were born before she personally made their parents mate, though she fails to specify which heroes. The only known beings who are immune to her love powers are the goddesses Artemis, Athena, and Vesta. *''Transformation'' *''Lust Inducement'' Water Scrying: Venus has shown the ability to use water in order to see locations and beings from afair and to communicate. She has used this to view her temple from the comfort of her penthouse in New York by looking into a pool of water. By doing this, she was also able to view a statue of herself that was in the temple and possess it, acting through it. She is able to locate others by doing this. Possession: Venus displayed the ability to possess a statue of herself and was able to act and speak through it, using the statue as a body and voicing her anger. When the statue was destroyed by a team of attackers, Venus did not feel any pain and merely questioned why her statues were always destroyed. This could mean that, while she is possessing a statue or effigy of herself, she does not share a bond or link with it, but rather it is just a numb avatar. Branding: Venus once had the Siren branded with a hot iron that bore her personal symbol. After having done this, she then stated that she would now be able to locate the Siren wherever she was. Curses: Venus once cursed a man for rejecting her. The curse entailed that he would love someone who cannot return his love so that he might know torture and heartbreak. The man scoffed at this, but his gaze fell upon his own reflection in a pond and he instantly fell in love with himself. Flight: When Venus battled the Siren, she displayed the ability to fly and levitate. She also displays this ability frequently at other times. Telepathy: Venus has been seen discussing prayers and how they affect her. In one instance, she even answered a prayer. Telekinesis: Venus was seen sitting in a giant shell while talking to Hera about the Siren. The shell in question was levitated above the floor, and it can be assumed that Venus was levitating the chair with her in it since most Olympians have demonstrated some form of telekinetic ability. Enchantment: Venus has the ability to enchant mortals and gods alike, making them fall in love or lust for her, allowing her to bend their wills. Imposition: In one instance, Venus showed the ability to impose herself onto flat surfaces, like a poster, and appear to be part of the surface. Aquatic Respiration: Venus can breathe underwater. Abilities Love: Venus is a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love, and she has extensively studied the subject of emotional/sentimental love. Weaknesses Lack of Combat Experience: Unlike most Olympians, Venus has had virtually no combat training or experience. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Olympians Category:Marvel Comics: Olympians